


Proof

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Flirting, Bad Touch, Demons, F/M, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Who knew demons were such jerks?





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).



> **Tumblr Prompt:** shippy, non-smutty, fade to black + Trevor/Eleanor

“Whoa, slut alert much?”

Eleanor rolls her eyes.

“Shut the fork up, Trevor.”

“Hey, easy, babe. Put those claws away. It’s called a compliment; ever heard of it?”

He comes up behind her while she puts the finishing touches on her outfit before meeting with Chidi and Real Eleanor at The Good Plates.

“Do you have to stare at me?”

“Have to? No.” He runs a finger up her arm. “ _Want to?_ Well, you tell me.”

She turns around and shoves him away. It makes him cackle.

“Oh, you’re a feisty one! I like it! Most humans don’t fight back.”

Eleanor turns around. He’s still smirking like an asshole. (And boy, she’s glad she can still swear in her head.)

“Can you not make my last night here completely miserable?”

“Sure thing, sweetie pie. We can be friends. No law says we can’t,” he says.

He walks towards her, and she doesn’t realize that she had been taking steps backward until her butt collides with her dresser.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Eleanor asks.

He runs his fingers through her hair, and she makes a sour face.

“Baby, baby, come on. Hey, look at me. Smile for me.”

She swats his hand away from her face.

“I hate you,” she says.

“You know, I don’t think that’s true.”

Eleanor doesn’t say anything, and Trevor laughs again. He turns around and starts walking away.

Over his shoulder he says, “I’d say we should fork, but I don’t wanna miss out on an opportunity to torture Real Eleanor and Chidi tonight. Chop, chop, honey. We’ve got a reservation for 8:00!”

Eleanor takes a steadying, stuttering breath before following Trevor out.

She was _not_ interested in Trevor, and she was going to forking prove it.


End file.
